


It's Flipped Upside Down

by wolfox272



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After care, Ass rubbing, Blow Jobs, Home Alone, I hate tags, M/M, Massages, Mentioned Asahi - Freeform, Mentioned Noya - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, That ruler thing, but not really, dom Kageyama, practice, ya know where you mark a ruler at your dick size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfox272/pseuds/wolfox272
Summary: When Hinata spends the night at Kageyama's place his curiosity gets the best of him and he starts to search around his room when Kageyama is showering. He finds a ruler marked at 2 inches and teases Kageyama about it until he finds out the ruler was flipped upside down. One thing leads to another and Hinata jacks off in Kageyama's shower, they both give each other massages, and they play a dirty round of truth or dare.Also, Hinata wore booty shorts.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231





	It's Flipped Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this is very smutty and please excuse Grammer Mistakes.

The day was like any other Friday and Hinata raced out of his bed to put his school clothes on. He changed fully, grabbed his volleyball, and snatched a banana on his way out. He retrieved his bicycle from the garage and raced down to school. You see today was a very special day because yesterday when Hinata missed his 7th serve in a row Kageyama offered to teach him tomorrow morning before school. Well, he didn’t exactly just offer. Sugawara made him but Kageyama still was making Hinata pay for his lunch today. That didn’t matter to Hinata though as he sped down to school. Coach Ukai had given Kageyama the key understanding of how much Hinata needed the practice. Once at the gym, Kageyama greeted him shortly and opened up the gym. Hinata would never get tired of the way it smelled. To others, it probably just smelled like sweat and fake flowers. Yachi had installed an air freshener that tried its best but couldn’t overcome the smell. However, to Hinata, it smelled amazing. 

Kags went to get the balls set up and Hinata set his backpack away and worked on getting his stance ready. After about an hour of practice, school started in 30 minutes and Hinata’s hand was red and bruised. The two boys packed everything up and continued to class.

Hinata paid his dues to the king and bought him lunch while the rest of the team snickered when Kags sought out the most expensive options. After school, the Karasuno Volleyball Team met up for practice. Hinata’s missed 5 serves today which was ultimately better, but still not acceptable. 

“Hinata! Stay after practice to work with Asahi and Kageyama on serving again.” Coach Ukai yelled from across the gym. 

Asahi’s warm smile faltered a bit and some other teammates laughed. There was no way he could handle Hinata and Kageyama on his own. 

“I’ll help too! I’m still working on receiving Kageyama’s serves so I’ll stay.” Noya said while diving into the floor for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

After a while, the practice had ended and the four boys stayed back after everyone had left. Kageyama and Asahi were truthful with their words and tried to teach Hinata how to serve, but Noya got bored after a while, since there wasn’t much ‘serving’ and mainly just talking happening, and left. At around 9:00 Pm Asahi said his goodbyes and Hinata was ready to pack up too. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama stated “Just a few more. I will not have a dumb server on my team!”

“What! HELL, NO I’M NOT DUMB!” Hinata yelled back and with that, the two boys practiced for around another hour until Hinata insisted on leaving. 

“Eh Boke you're still not good come on!” Kageyama said as an insult.

“Uh... I live like forever away and it will be too late when I get home.” 

“Oh... Hmmmmmm, spend the night at my place.”

Hinata agreed quickly. After another 30 minutes, Hinata stopped jumping for serves and was obviously very tired. 

“Hey boke, don’t wear yourself out we have practice tomorrow. Let’s go.”

“Fine Kags. Let’s clean up.”

“Good then we will walk home, my house is like 10 minutes away.”

“Will it be fine with your parents?”

“Yeah they took my sis up to see some kids play out of town, but I stayed back for practice.” 

“Ok,” Hinata said out of breath.

After they both cleaned up the gym and locked up they started on their way to Kageyama’s house. Once inside Kags microwaved some leftovers and the two ate silently in the dining room, and I mean SILENTLY. They had barely spoken on the way home and now there was no exchange. Once they were done eating, Kags showed Hinata to his room and threw an extra blanket down on the floor. 

“Uh, that won’t work,” Hinata mumbled. Kageyama was already throwing off his shirt and going to the shower. 

“What do you mean?” Kags asked, confused. 

“Well my back has been hurting and you h-have a king-sized bed so can’t we just both take a side,” Hinata spoke with some newfound timidness. 

“Sure dude,” Kags blew it off like everything,” I’m going to shower up then you can. Just make yourself at home.” 

Hinata just waited on Kageyama’s bed tossing the volleyball he found lying around to himself. After like 5 minutes Hinata’s curiosity got the best of him and he started to look around Kageyama’s room. It was pretty bland if just a few posters and a desk, so he started to look into the desk. Just boring paper and stuff so he kept going down the line of drawers until he opened the last drawer and found a ruler maker around the two-inch line. 

Just then Kageyama came out of the steamy shower, and oh fuck was that hot. Hinata looked him over for a second and the image was seared into his brain. Kags with his hair wet and body glistening, a towel riding low on his hips. His perfect dainty hips. His face relaxed after the warm shower.

Hinata quickly recovered though.

“HA hey dude why is it marked two huhhh~ HAHA TINY DICK TINY DICK!”

“It’s flipped upside down,” Kageyama responded bluntly.

“Ohhh WAIT SO-”

Kageyama grabbed a shirt and some shorts and threw them at Hinata knocking him out of his trance. 

“HEY-” Hinata yelled. 

“Go shower.”

“Yeah yeah alright,”

Hinata took the clothes and made his way to the shower where he quickly got in after turning on the water.

‘Oh FUCK he is big! I didn’t know he was that big! What are you talking about Hinata haha you have never imagined it. OH, FUCK I HAVE! Maybe I am gay….. No no he is just really hot. Yeah yeah, that makes sense. Phew! Glad that was taken care of,’ Hinata thought to himself.

He was hard. 

His dick standing straight up.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

‘I can’t jack off in his shower! But I can’t go out like this! I have to make it go down! Ok ok, uhhhhhhhhhh old ladies yeah! Ew, that’s gross Ewwww haha great. *Flashbacks of Kageyama’s body* Fuck. I’ll just be quick yeah yeah! I speed ok!’

Hinata slowly started to stroke his dick up and down, slowly tensing and releasing his hand around his dick. He started to think of some random girl that he saw around the school, but it did nothing. His mind wandered to other things and then, he came to mind. Him, over top of Hinata choking his neck. Him bent over Hinata sucking his dick. Him fucking Hinata senseless. 

Maybe Hinata was gay because with that last thought he came quietly in the shower. He knew it should probably be fine since he didn’t make much noise, a skill he learned when he had to share a room with family members a few years back. After cleaning up all the evidence he stepped out of the shower and started to dry off. He started to put on the shorts, but they were a little tight around his ass since there was a clear difference in cake between the two. Continued to put them on anyways and threw his shirt on. He left the bathroom after brushing his teeth with his finger and some of Kags toothpaste and went to Kageyama’s room. 

“Hey man I’m back,” Hinata said while entering the room. He took the towel he had used and bent over to put it in Kageyama's hamper with his ass full-on display. Hinata obviously didn’t think much of it though since he never wore booty shorts before. When he stood up and turned back around Kageyama was blushing and under a blanket on his bed. 

“Come on dude you just gonna go to bed! LAME!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Boke it’s like midnight and we have practice tomorrow.”

“Yeah at like 4 pm we can just sleep in. Come one let’s play never have I ever.” Hinata said playfully while jumping on Kags bed right next to him.

“I’ll start,” Hinata said thinking, “Ok never have I ever been to America.” 

“Boke it will be boring if we play it like this,” Kageyama said annoyed. 

“How else should we play it?”

“We are teenage boys, how do you think dumbass the dirty way!” Kageyama said, even more annoyed. 

“Ohhh ok well you start then,” Hinata said quietly. He didn’t enjoy it this way! He was way less innocent than people thought. 

“Never have I ever jerked off before practice or a game.” Neither of them put their finger down.

“HA ok ok, umm never have I ever owned a fleshlight,” Hinata said. Kageyama slowly put his finger down as blush crossed his face again. 

The game continued and both of the boys were on one finger left. It was Kageyama’s turn and Hinata was sure he was going to win. 

“Never have I ever jerked off in a friend’s shower,” Kageyama said blankly.

Hinata’s face dropped and he scanned Kageyama’s eyes to see that mischievous smirk he gets when he snitches on Hinata. However, it wasn’t there. Did he not know? Hinata was very good at reading people and Kageyama showed no sign of knowing what he did. Well until he slowly put his finger down while blushing bright red.

“WHAT really? Who’s?” Kageyama responded. 

“I can’t tell!!” Hinata yelled back 

“You have too!”

“No, I don't, those aren’t the rules!”

“Well, you lose anyways dumbass!”

“Yeah yeah,” Hinata said with newfound quietness, “I’m going to sleep.”

Hinata dove under the blanket and Kageyama followed.

“Owwwww!” Kageyama exclaimed before slapping a hand over his mouth. “Sorry, my shoulders-”

“I can help want me to loosen them up? I’ve helped Tanaka many times, he says I’m a pro.” Hinata responded back.

“Oi dumbass isn’t that weird.”

“Will you be able to sleep without it?”

Kageyama remained silent as he reluctantly pulled his shirt off and turned over. Hinata got up and kneeled on the bed beside him. 

Hinata placed a gentle hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and then added another. He started to rub small circles into his shoulder, trying to find the knots. He slowly was able to feel where the tense muscles were and started to dig his knuckles into them. Kageyama let out a gasp when he first dug into his toned shoulder and continued to let out soft groans through the whole experience. Hinata was a little bit….. Confused by this since the others never made noises. 

“o-OK Hinata I’m good. You wanna go?” Kageyama said near breathless. 

“Uh… y-yeah,” Hinata replied without thinking much. This could be bad. He wasn't sore. Also, a rub down from Kageyama talk about hot. He could become hard again. 

Hinata rolled over reluctantly and had a weird look on his face. 

“Alright where?” Kageyama asked while going to stand over Hinata.

“Um you don’t have to, but my glutes have been bothering me,” Hinata said sheepishly. A lie, a total lie. He kinda just wanted to see if he would do it.

“So your ass,” Kageyama said blankly. 

“Say glutes!” Hinata snapped back. 

“Ugh fine, j-just don’t make it weird,” Kags said.

“How on earth could I make I weird,” 

“Don’t groan and don’t look at me.”

“Ugh fine.” Hinata agreed but was a little nervous. How could he hold in his voice and not look at him? That would be the hardest thing. Hinata grabbed a random shirt and threw it over his face. He got one last glance at Kageyama before he did. Wait was he blushing?

Kageyama tentatively put a hand on Hinata's ass and started to rub around with a lot of force, and I mean a lot of force. I almost felt like a continuous punch…. Or slap. Hinata was learning a lot about himself today and another thing he learned was he likes a rough ass rubbing. That was new, and bad for the situation. He was so close to moaning when Kags let up on the pressure before pushing right back down harder onto his ass. Hinata’s hand flew up to his mouth to muffle the sinful sound that came out. The sound sounded a lot like Kageyama’s name, and Kageyama noticed. He had to, right? Yet he didn’t stop instead he went harder. 

Hinata didn’t know how to process the amount of pain and pleasure that came from his aching muscles being massaged so roughly. He knew he had to say something to get Kageyama to stop, but if he opened his mouth words wouldn’t be the only thing that would come out. Still, he tried.

“K-Kageyama I’m g-good,” Hinata said, voice shaking, but able to continue the sentence without letting out any obscene noises.

Kageyama did not stop.

Hinata was almost fully hard and didn’t want this thing to continue and he ends up creaming his pants. Hinata took the shirt off from over his head and looked at Kageyama. His eyes were dark, pupils large, and he had a red glow all over his face and neck.

“k-k-k-Kageyama?” Hinata said as a question. “Why-”

“Do it again,” Kageyama said coldly.

‘What dude what has gott-.”

“If you want this to happen, maybe just even this once, then do it again. Moan my name just like before. If not, we will never speak of this again we can be frie-.” 

Hinata cut him off with a kiss. 

It was awkward because Hinata had to lean up quite a ways to get to Kags face and their lips weren’t aligned perfectly, but they both melted into and Kageyama established dominance very early on. After a bite on Hinata’s lip, he groaned and opened his mouth to Kageyama’s forceful tongue. 

Kageyama slid his hands up Hinata’s shirt and explored everywhere. Up to his abs, down his sides. He continued to swirl his tongue in Hinata’s mouth and Hinata was savoring the flavor of him. Kageyama’s hands slid to Hinata’s back and roughly trailed them down his back making Hinata moan into the kiss. He slid his hands all the way down before grabbing Hinata’s ass hard. 

Kageyama was first to break the kiss and before Hinata could react he pushed him against a wall and shoved his shirt off.

“K-Kageyama.,” Hinata whined randomly.

Kageyama just went to bite down on Hinata’s nipple causing him to half grunt half cry out into his hand. Kageyama’s hands continued to slide up and down Hinata's body and Hinatas hands flew to Kageyama’s hair. Hinata released his teeth on Hinata’s nipple and went up to kiss him again. Hinata’s hands left Kageyama’s hair and went down to run over his abs.

Hinata’s hands roamed his abs before tentatively placing a hand over Kageyama’s crotch. Hinata started to carefully palm Kags dick through his hands and Kageyama started to breathe heavier into the kiss. 

Hinata started to get greedy and went up to grab at the band of his underwear. In a swift motion, Kageyama’s underwear was down and Hinata broke the kiss to look. 

“Holy fuck…… you weren’t lying,” Hinata said a gazing at it. 

“Wait you scared of my HUGEEE dick,” Kageyama said with a grin. 

“Not just your HUGEEE dick and my unprepared ass,” Hinata replied with a huff. 

With that Hinata dropped to his knees and started to stoke Kageyama’s dick.

“Hinata wai- ahhhmmm,” Kageyama let out an unexpected moan.

This spurred Hinata on as he started to butterfly kiss Kageyama’s dick, it still smelled like the mint-scented soap. After a few kisses and Kageyama moaning from the little contact, Hinata engulfed Kageyama’s tip.

“F-f-fuckkk Hinata when did you lea-,” Kageyama said in a labored voice. With this Hinata took Kageyama fully in his mouth. Hinata obviously couldn’t take all of him and he got to about halfway down his dick.

Hinata started bobbing his head up and down and Kageyama moved his hand to Hinata’s hair and one to cover his face. Hinata had given up a long time ago about trying to fully take his dick and so he just was trying to focus on keeping his teeth down and rubbing his tongue against his head. Something Hinata was doing was right because Kageyama was falling apart above him. Practically speaking he was not showing many reactions, but Hinata didn’t expect him to be begging on his knees. Kageyama was letting out small groans and grunts only when Hinata ran his tongue under his cock head. 

Kageyama’s hand stayed on Hinata’s head, however he wasn't controlling Hinata’s movements. It was just almost a reminder or just a thing to keep him grounded, or maybe to keep Hinata from leaving. Hinata’s hands were resting at his thighs and he slowly began to feel them tremble. 

“God fuck Hinata I don’t-. Not y-yet,” Kageyama spoke in a labored voice. Hinata let go of Kageyama dick with a pop. 

“What can’t handle me, hotshot,” Hinata added in a snarky way. Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the neck and pulled him up and kissed him. Hinata shuddered at the aggressive movement from the stronger boy. 

“You taste like me,” Kageyama said in a voice 2 octaves lower than his normal, “It’s fucking addictive.”

Hinata blushed and felt his dick twitch in his pants.

Kageyama turned Hinata around and pushed him back onto the bed in a swift movement. Hinata began to pull his pants and underwear down and Kageyama helped him after kneeling down on the bed. 

“Y-You sure,” Kageyama spoke softly. 

“Yes god please fuck me,” Hinata said breathlessly.

“H-Have you ever….. Ya know, touched yourself down down there.”

“Maybe once or twice, but I'll need lube………” 

“I-I have some lube.”

“Oooooooooo why do you have that Tobio~.”

“The hell do you think dumbass.”

Hinata shut up after that.

“Tell me if it ever hurts.”

Kageyama reached into his sock drawer and pulled out a medium-sized bottle. He squeezed what Hinata thought was a lot unto his hands and moved Hinata’s legs up. 

He slowly twirled a finger around his entrance and Hinata sucked in a breath. He continues to circle the rim slowly adding pressure and sticking a finger into the first joint deep. After he was satisfied and Hinata was beginning to get annoyed he added more lube and slowly slipped a finger into Hinata. 

Hinata took in a sharp breath and tried to get used to the weird feeling. He slowly moved his finger in and out of Hinata. After a while, Hinata started to get looser and Kageyama added a second finger. It was a long process and Kageyama started to get tired however he knew it needed to be done. After about 5 minutes of constant pleasured torture for Hinata, he was sobbing for more and Kageyama was find it really hard to ignore him like this. 

“K-K-Kageyama!! I’m ready please fucking! GOD fuck me!” 

Kageyama pulled his fingers out of Hinata and Hinata whined even louder at the loss. 

Kags put a generous amount of lube on his dick and slowly circling it around Hinata’s entrance spreading new lube around. Kageyama lined his dick up to Hinata’s hole and slowly added pressure to push in. 

Kageyama’s head causing Hinata to tense up. Kageyama stopped fully and waited painstakingly long for Hinata to calm down. It took minutes for Kageyama to fully get inside of Hinata and when he bottomed out Kageyama let out a grunt and Hinata moaned at what Kageyama thought was full force. Kageyama added more lube around his base and Hinata’s hole. Kageyama pulled out and an enticing half moan from his mouth and Hinata to suck in a breath he had been holding in. Kageyama held himself out for a bit until Hinata relaxed again and then slowly entered him again. He continued this for several minutes until Hinata stopped clenching at an uncomfortable rate. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama said unnaturally almost in a begging voice, “Are you read-”

“YES please, Kageyama fuck me! I want it please fully! POUND ME!” 

“D-dumbass,” Kageyama mumbled and his dick twitched inside Hinata’s ass. 

Kageyama started to softly thrust into Hinata causing him to moan even harder than before. He continued shallow thrusts until he felt ready enough to start picking up the pace. Hinata the whole time was mumbling begs and letting out pornstar moans. Kageyama started to become more vocal as his speed picked up and after a little bit he remembered Hinata’s love for roughness. 

He turned Hinata around in a flash and before he could react he slammed back into him while slapping his ass at the same time. Hinata cried out a broken and hoarse moan that made Kageyama’s hair stand on end. 

He continued to ram Hinata into his bed and Hinata was drooling Hinata Kageyama’s covers.

“F-f-fuck~ Fuck Kageyama yes,” Hinata spoke in a broken, breathless voice.

“Fuck dumbass I’ll…. Fuck.”

Kageyama turned Hinata around again and pulled him onto his lap so he was riding Kageyama. Kags started to jack Hinata off while Hinata was bouncing up and down on his dick. Hinata started shaking after Kageyama started to touch him and his moans became almost silent from his voice being gone. 

“Fuck FUCK! Kageyama I’m gonna- Fuck- If you-” 

“M-me too,” Kageyama spoke out between moans. 

Kageyama pulled himself out at the right time before Hinata and him came all over to each other. Hinata was loud and nearly screamed Kageyama’s name while shaking and Kags was silent except for a sharp grunt before. Hinata’s vision went blurry and his eyes rolled back in his head from the new overwhelming pleasure. 

“Jesus fuck Hinata,” Kageyama spoke breathlessly. He realized his eyes were back in his head. “Hey boke come back to me, it’s ok I’m here.” He picked Hinata up off of him and propped him up against his bed frame. He left the bed for a bot to grab a soft blanket and water before crawling back in. By the time he was back Hinata had come out of his bliss and was sitting completely fucked out on his bed. Kageyama handed Hinata the water and made him take a drink before pulling him under the covers and hugging him close. 

“Kags I-I’m all sticky,” Hinata spoke, his voice completely raw, 

Kageyama got out from the blanket and Hinata whined when he got out. Kageyama ended up picking him up and carrying him on his back to the bathroom with him. Kageyama started a bath and set Hinata in before crawling in right behind him. After a bit, he turned off the water and the two boys sat there in silence. 

“So um Kageyama I just wanted to say I meant what I did,” Hinata said softly while gaining confidence at the end of the sentence. 

“What you begging and spreading your legs wide for me,” Kageyama said back with cockyness not taking in Hinata’s serious atmosphere.

“No. I mean kissing you and…… doing the rest. I really wanted this and you. I-I wish to like uh maybe go out for dinner and-”

Kageyama cut him off by kissing his head. “Me too.”

A few seconds passed and the two just marveled at the soft moment.

“Oh, and by the way Kageyama,” Hinata said,” The shower was yours.”

“OI DUMBASS WHEN!.”

“Like an hour ago,” Hinata added with a content smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and make sure to come back, bookmark, and give kudos if you want!


End file.
